The Giant Jenga Recurrence
by dnelle
Summary: Sheldon wants to play Giant Jenga with Penny, but they end up playing a different game. Rated M for the... end result. Shenny oneshot!


**A/N: My second fic! I saw my old Jenga game earlier and I remembered Sheldon and Leonard's giant Jenga set (which I would kill to have). I'm still a newbie in this site so reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**I don't own TBBT. If I did, Shenny would have happened already. :-) **

Silence.

Penny was sitting on her couch, downing a glass of wine. With Leonard and Howard over at Raj's apartment, she knew Sheldon was alone in his apartment, and she was sure that he wouldn't do anything that would stop her from enjoying the well-deserved silence.

...until she heard a loud crash from the apartment across the hall. _So much for wanting silence,_ she thought.

She frantically ran towards the other apartment. Neither of them realized it, but Sheldon and Penny had actually come to watch each other's backs. Leonard saw it; he thought it was adorable that they genuinely cared for each other underneath the banters and the crazy pranks.

"What the hell was that?" Penny asked as she opened the door. She was greeted by a sight of Sheldon wearing a yellow hard hat, surrounded by large pieces of wood. "Trying to be Bob the Builder?"

Sheldon's confused face told Penny that he had no idea who Bob the Builder was. "Nevermind. What are you doing?"

"I was playing Giant Jenga," Sheldon started rearranging the pieces of wood, stacking them into order.

"By yourself?" Penny asked.

Sheldon looked at her. "Well, seeing as there is nobody else in the apartment to play with, yes."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Okay. Cool."

"Have you ever played Jenga, Penny?" Sheldon asked, still stacking the wood.

"Not giant ones," she replied. She started helping him, not aware that Sheldon was staring at her. "Would you like to play with me, Penny?"

Her heart lurched. Did she just get turned on by... Sheldon? "Uh... Yeah, sure."

He smiled, then walked over to her. "Here," he said as he took off his hard hat and put in on her head.

"No hard hat for you?" Penny tried to ignore the fact that his slight touch was driving her insane. Un-freaking-believable.

Sheldon smiled again. He sure seemed happy tonight. "Mary Cooper didn't raise her no Neanderthals," He said, his Texan twang making him extra adorable. _What is wrong with you, Penny? Control your hormones, for God's sake, _she thought.

Maybe it was the fact that she had just broken up with Leonard... and that he is over at Raj's because Priya's back. Or maybe it was the fact that Sheldon had just terminated his Relationship Agreement with Amy because she was getting married to Faisal... making him _available. _

"Okay," he stared at Penny. She actually looked pretty in a hard hat. "I'll start."

Sheldon and Penny took turns removing the pieces of wood and stacking them on top of the others. Penny hadn't admitted it, but she was actually having fun with Sheldon.

Sheldon was also having fun with Penny. _But everything happens for a reason, _he thought. He had a plan, and he was going to stick to it.

Penny was attempting her next move when she felt the pieces of wood falling towards her. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor. And there was something heavy on top of her.

"Sheldon?" She exclaimed, more amused than repulsed.

Sheldon stared at her. "See? That's what hard hats are for."

Penny didn't even bother pushing him off. She actually liked being pinned beneath her Wackadoodle of a neighbor. "If you were going to shield me with your body anyway, why did you make me wear a hard hat?"

Okay, so he didn't think his plan through. His plan was to "accidentally" nudge the Jenga tower so that it would fall towards Penny and he could "save" her. He didn't know that she would ask about the hard hat. Hell, he didn't even know why he gave her the hard hat in the first place. Maybe because he knew that she'd look even more beautiful in one... "Um..."

"Oh. My. God." Penny's eyes widened. "You're speechless!"

Sheldon blushed. "Um..."

"You did that on purpose!" Penny exclaimed. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you answer me right now. You wanted me underneath you, am I right?"

"Um..." Sheldon said-mumbled-for the third time, still on top of Penny. "Fine. I may have planned for you to-"

Before he could finish, Penny pressed her lips into his. He kissed back, opening his mouth to allow her tongue access.

When Penny pulled back, she stared into his eyes. "How's that?"

"Fascinating," Sheldon replied. "Although I still want you underneath me, and in totally different circumstances."

Penny laughed. "Lead the way, then, Cooper."

_Huh. I wonder what would happen if we had played Twister... _Penny thought.


End file.
